1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld device capable of automatically switching handheld mode/non-handheld mode and related control methods, and more particularly, to a handheld device and related control methods for sensing whether a user touch is received or not via a sensing unit and for controlling the sensing unit via a control unit in order to differentiate handheld behaviors from non-handheld behaviors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the flourish developments of the wireless communication network in the modern information society, handheld devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become one of the most popular communication tools. However, although the handheld device is defined as “a device to be held by a hand of a user”, the existing handheld device itself is unable to know whether it is held by the hand of a user and is unable to automatically adjust settings of the handheld device in response to “handheld behaviors” and “non-handheld behaviors”. For this reason, it's a “smart” handheld device cannot be created, which causes inconvenience to the users in many applications.
Hence, how to enhance the convenience of the handheld devices and add more functionality to the handheld devices have become one of important topics in this field.